Master Cyclonis
Master Cyclonis is the diabolical leader of Cyclonia. According to Asaph Fipke, Cyclonis is the descendant of a long line of evil emperors and empresses, and became ruler at an early age because of a tragic incident concerning her father. She is the main antagonist of the Storm Hawks series, and as such she exhibits the signature evil overlord traits: high intelligence, expertise with doomsday devices (crystals in this case) and a violent dislike for failure on her subordinates' part, although she's more forgiving to the Dark Ace. To accentuate her evil personality, any particularly evil statements made by her carry a distorted, demonic secondary voice in the background. She wears a hood which uncurls into a mane, a cloak which she takes off during battle, and a small cape which she wears underneath the cloak. Master Cyclonis' weapon of choice is her crystal staff, which, like Piper's staff, can have any number of effects based on the crystal powering it. The staff can reform itself if broken. In addition, Cyclonis herself can control and generate crystal energy without an intervening device, and can transform her weapons crystals during battle. She spends most of her time when not in the field at a console in her control room that has many mechanical arms, using it to create new crystals for use with her staff. She has many abilities with her crystals, such as deflection, teleportation, levitation, and shielding. She can also empower the Dark Ace with these abilities via the Binding. Cyclonis considers Piper to be the strongest member of the Storm Hawks due to her crystal expertise and fighting skills; in contrast, she is contemptuous of Aerrow and the other Storm Hawks. In one episode she disguises herself as a carefree blonde girl named Lark to befriend Piper, and after being found out tries to get Piper to join her, claiming that they are very much alike, more than Piper will admit. Piper refuses and remarks about Cyclonis' "twisted game" idea of friendship. She also describes Cyclonis as a lonely girl who desperately wants a friend and only acts the way she does to hide her true self. After her Talons' attack on the Storm Hawks is fought off, Cyclonis attempts to destroy Piper using an Oblivion Crystal, but since they'd felt friendship with each-other for a short time, the crystal proves useless against Piper. Defeated and outnumbered, Cyclonis flees. Despite all her villainous tendencies, Master Cyclonis may have a suppressed softer side to her, potentially related to her relationship with her deceased parents. In Five Days, Master Cyclonis made a personal effort to attack the Storm Hawks in order to retrieve a repair crystal from them; all to repair another crystal Snipe had shattered, which contained a holographic picture of a child Cyclonis next to her grandmother, the last Master Cyclonis. Judging by the expression on Master Cyclonis' face upon seeing the aforementioned image as well as the personal effort she went to to repair it, it is likely a cherished item of hers. In the finale of the second season, Cyclonis uses a door to the Farside of Atmos to bring Farside crystal technology far beyond that of the Sky Knights. Using it, she is able to outfit her Night Crawlers with virtually unstoppable weapons and Cyclonia itself with levitation pods, turning the entire terra into a massive flying fortress with which she takes over the Atmos. In Aerrow and Piper's battle against Cyclonis and the Dark Ace with the Binding, Cyclonis draws too much energy from the Farside crystals to empower the Dark Ace, apparently killing him and destroying the crystal in the process. As Cyclonia falls with its shields destroyed, Cyclonis escapes through the door to the Farside of Atmos, and the Storm Hawks follow.